


Oh My God I Think I Like You

by Bride of Dio (danime25)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Mentioned Golden Deer Students (Fire Emblem), Please don't be disappointed in me Joe xD, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danime25/pseuds/Bride%20of%20Dio
Summary: Lorenz had to make sure Byleth was okay after the Battle at Gronder. When he gets there he has to deal with a little more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Oh My God I Think I Like You

“Byleth…” Lorenz runs up to his professor, nearly out of breath as he crosses the threshold of her room  
  
“Yes?” She sits up in her bed, showing off the places where she had some minor scrapes  
  
“Are you alright? But first I should probably ask… may I come in?”  
  
“Yes, to both of your questions.” He quickly paces from the door to sit on the end of her bed with her and takes her hand  
  
“Lorenz…”  
  
“Are you sure you are not hurt anywhere else?” He ends his question with a bit of hesitation, seemingly wanting to say something more  
  
“No. I’m okay Lorenz, really. You don’t need to fret over me.”  
  
“I… I am glad you are alright.” He holds her hand up against his forehead, “I saw Edelgard and Hubert’s combined attack on Gronder field… I was terrified they would hurt you more severely than this.”  
  
“Why?” She asks with a lighthearted smile, “It’s my job to worry about you all, my students.”  
  
“No, I…” He drops her hand and clenches his fists as he looks for the words that seem to be drifting from his mind in this crucial moment to him, “Truthfully. I have something that I must confess to you professor.”  
  
“Which is?” She asks again  
  
“I… I see the way that you gaze at Claude on the battlefield. The sheer adoration. Granted he is a wonderful man, and to marry the leader of the Leicester alliance would be a great boon to you… But there’s something in my heart that tells me I cannot let you go to him, even if I am to be reduced to nothing… my life would be best spent by your side…”  
  
“Lorenz…”  
  
“I cannot bear the pain of my heart breaking twice today, so if you do not care for me the way that I care about you, please let me know now. Just tell me your heart belongs to Claude and I will never speak a word about this again with you.”  
  
“I don’t know what to say, truly… It’s not that I don’t love you… I don’t know how I feel about Claude even…” She starts to say before he takes the rather bold leap that if it wasn’t Byleth, she’d definitely be lecturing him about. Before he knew, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulls him deeper into the kiss. Not to be outdone, Lorenz presses her against her bed and starts to kiss her neck. He sits at the base of her waist and desperately tugs at the scarf around his neck as he tries to get his shirt off. Byleth sits up a little bit and helps him work his buttons open so he can toss his garment to the side. After that, he slides his pants down and off his legs before helping Byleth undo her shirt. His lips find their way back to the bottom of her neck in between her collarbones and kisses her. His kisses get less controlled the more he struggles with undoing the back of her shirt. He pulls off eventually and takes it off in one fell swoop while she works her own pants off. He lifts one of her legs behind his head and without much warning for Byleth, he shoves himself into her.  
  
“Ow.” She groans  
  
“I apologize…” He turns bright red in the face as he adjusts himself a little bit for his and her own comfort, “Is that better… Byleth?”  
  
“Yes… just be gentle.” He kisses her on the lips before he starts thrusting into her. He starts off slowly, but as Byleth bites her lips to hold in a moan, he speeds up. After pumping in and out of her, and Byleth slowly unwinding, he gasps as he feels himself leaking and with a heavy breath lets himself come inside of her. He rides out the rest of his orgasm before looking down at her and pulling out to lie besides her. They lie together quietly, not a single word spoken for a while until Lorenz finally says,  
  
“Professor… I… well, what… How was that?”  
  
“I… that was my first time so I… I do think… oh my god.”  
  
“What?” He asks, nervously ready to jump out of her bed  
  
“I… I think I like you.” She rolls over onto her side and rests a hand on his bare chest before kissing his cheek. Without another word he rolls over to face her, cups her cheek and kisses her.  
  
“I like you too…” He whispers softly as his eyes glance over her sweat covered face. He presses his lips onto her forehead before getting up and shuffling to get his clothes back on. She sits up with her blanket to cover herself up before asking him,  
  
“Where are you going?”  
  
“I came to check on you… I gave you my heart, and now I must return to my duties before anyone from our house gets suspicious.”  
  
“Right.” She nods and goes to get her clothes back on as well  
  
“Before I leave though… may I ask you something?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Can you promise me that your heart… and all of you belongs to me?”  
  
“Yes.” She says definitively and pecks his cheek quickly before opening the door of her room back up  
  
“Wait!” She calls after him  
  
“Yes professor?” He asks, taking on a professional persona once again  
  
“Would you like to come with me to the sauna tonight? I think it’d help your training regime.”  
  
“Professor… you need not ask. I will be wherever you need me, at your beck and call.” He bows before her before saying, “Consider it… done.”  
  
“I’ll see you later then.” She bites the side of her lip to keep a smug expression of her face in that moment. She knew that this affair might’ve been a little more than a crush for the head of House Gloucester.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, I am back! But don't expect it from me, my horniness for Lorenz came to write this one fic and then will fucking leave me if I even attempt to work on any of my JoJo stuff or other FE3H ships. Also the last tag is a joke, since if you've watched Joe Zieja's playthrough of Three Houses, you'll know he hates Lorenz, so part of this story is poking fun at his hatred of my beloved Lorenz Hellman Gloucester (Yes, I spelled his name right without autocorrect I'm just that much of Lorenz trash).


End file.
